


Be Alright

by jadztone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Cheating, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Passage of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Based on the song Be Alright.  Over the years, Greg and Sally help each other cope with cheating partners and hope that some day they might meet someone they were born to love.





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I really listened to the lyrics of Be Alright, it was the chorus. “And my friend said, ‘I know you love her, but it’s over, mate’” It made me immediately think of Greg, and how Papa Lestrade would absolutely talk his friend through a heartbreak. Then the next time I heard the song, more lyrics came through and I realized his girl cheated on him. At that point I saw Greg on the other side, being told those words as he struggled to hold onto a marriage that was over. I haven’t been able to stop thinking of it, so I decided to write a little story. I’ve incorporated words and phrases from the song throughout. 
> 
> [video with lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OymVgai_PVg)

**2004**

Greg scanned the ground for anything he might have missed in his notes. The DI wouldn’t be well pleased if he failed to catalogue every cigarette butt, every crumpled wrapper. Satisfied he’d got everything, he looked up and happened to catch the eye of the constable guarding the scene. Donovan’s eyes darted away, but not quickly enough. He saw the tears shimmering, threatening to spill over. She bit her lip hard, obviously trying to compose herself. 

Hours later, when the DI was satisfied that they could finally call it a day, Greg made his way over to Sally. “You alright, mate?” 

She winced and looked down. “S’fine.”

Greg hoped he wasn’t overstepping when he reached over and squeezed her hand. It was ice cold from standing so long in the frigid January air. “Donovan…”

She pulled her hand away and folded her arms, tucking her hands under. “I know I forgot my gloves again, like an idiot. I’ve kept them in my pockets, it’s not so bad.”

He gave her an admonishing look. “You know that’s not what I’m concerned about.”

She bit her lip again, a small smile threatening to break. “You don’t bloody well ever turn it off, do you? The need to keep digging? I suppose that’s why you’re in line for promotion.”

Greg chuckled. “I still got a ways to go, Sal. And the answer is no, it doesn’t turn off. I see something’s not right and I want to know what it is. You can tell me to piss off, if you like. Or you can let me buy you a pint at the local I saw up the street.”

Ten minutes later, they were sat on a pair of stools, and Donovan was staring at disgust at her mobile. “Bloody coward,” she whispered. She shook her head as she slammed it down on the bar. “She hates texting, but she knows if she calls I’ll give her an earful.” Her angry expression crumpled into anguish. “Deb cheated on me, Greg. I got a call from one of my friends who saw them last night.”

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and Greg’s heart dropped at her words. _Christ_. He felt a sliver of admiration for her that she’d kept up a professional façade all afternoon.

Her voice hitching, Sally poured out her pain. “She told me she had to work, and I was relieved, to be honest. When I found out I was scheduled to be on call for New Year’s Eve, she was right pissed at me. I felt like shit for days because my job ruined our plans. Then she told me she got switched with someone who couldn’t pull the late shift after all, and it was like a weight lifted. She seemed pretty happy about it and I thought it was because she’d get paid extra. Now I know it was because she found someone else to party with.” Sally’s lips twitched with disgust. “I don’t know if this other girl was someone she just met or if it’s been going on awhile. We had a huge row about it when she got back this morning. Wouldn’t admit to anything, told me it wasn’t true. But I know Lori wouldn’t lie about what she saw, or exaggerate. According to her, this other girl was sitting in Deb’s lap and had her tongue down her throat. And Deb had her hands full of her arse, holding on tight.”

Greg couldn’t help himself from asking, “Did you get corroborating evidence?”

Sally gave a soppy laugh. “I’ve been learning from you, ain’t I? Called the restaurant where she works. She wasn’t scheduled to be in. In fact, her boss begged her to take that shift and she refused. Said she was taking her girl out on the town.” Sally’s face crumpled again. “ _Her girl_. Doesn’t sound like someone she just met, does it?”

Greg stared down into his pint glass, which was half empty by now. “I know you love her, mate. But it don’t sound good.”

Donovan’s mobile buzzed and she sighed. Glancing at the screen, she huffed out a bitter laugh. “Looks like she’s finally admitting to it. ‘Please forgive me and come home’ it says. Must have taken her ages to type that out. What do you think?”

Greg thought for awhile, not sure how blunt he should be. But Sally deserved honesty. “I think the first thing you gotta do is put the phone away, stop looking at her words. She could say all the right things, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is whether you think you could be happy with someone who could do that to you. I know you, Sal. You’ll always be wondering whether she’ll do it again.”

Sally gripped her pint glass, her face a mask of pain and defeat. “Everything in me says I should walk away. It’s not about the fact that she was kissing someone else at midnight. It’s the lies. The betrayal. And yet…despite all that, I still want to stay. _Pathetic_.” 

Greg didn’t respond, knowing she needed to work it out for herself. After a few moments, he saw her lips trembling. Taking a shuddering breath, her voice broke as she whispered, “It’s over, innit?”

Greg put his hand over hers and squeezed. This time, she didn’t pull away. “I’m so sorry, Sal.” She started to cry in earnest this time. “It’ll be alright. I promise you.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” she wailed. 

Greg put his arm around her. “You won’t be. You’ll find another girl, eventually. Someone who’ll appreciate you. In the meantime, you got my sorry face if you need to talk to someone. Help you forget.”

Sally gave another shaky laugh. “Forget. Yeah, that’s what I need. I think a few of these will do it.” She lifted her glass and chugged the small amount that had been left. 

“That’s the spirit, mate. Bottom’s up.” Greg gave her an encouraging smile and then lifted two fingers at the barman to get them more pints.

Sally scowled a little as another pint was set in front of her. “You sure you want to be here with my pathetic company, Greg? Don’t you have a wife at home cooking you dinner?”

Greg shook his head. “Nah, I already called to let her know I’d be late. Felicia’s a star, I tell you. The most understanding woman I know. It’s not easy for her with my hours.” He saw the envy in Donovan’s eyes. “It’ll happen for you, Sal. Deb wasn’t your only chance at happiness. Other fish in the sea, and all that.”

Donovan’s expression melted into one of affection. “Thank you, Greg. This really means a lot to me. More than you can ever know.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Happy New Year, mate.”

**2011**

Sally was expecting Dimmock to show up at the crime scene, but it was Greg who strode into the restaurant that was emptied of everyone but the murder victim. “Greg? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in France? The grand gesture, and all that?” Sally tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She’d done an alright job so far of keeping her real feelings from Greg. Truth was, she was bloody furious with him for taking Felicia back. 

Greg looked away, his expression stony. “Plans change. Give me the rundown on what’s been done so far.”

Sally blinked, but kept her face a careful mask of professionalism. “Right. Here’s what we’ve got…” As she rattled off all the details on the scene, she took note of the redness of his eyes, the stiffness of his frame that said he was trying to keep it together. Something had happened and she didn’t have a clue what. His wife couldn’t have rejected him, she was the one who had begged over and over for another chance. 

Greg had agonised over it, he and Sally spending more than one evening over a pint hashing it out. She _really_ wanted him to leave the bitch, had parroted his own words from years ago back to him that he would always be wondering whether she’d do it again. In the end he’d decided that he was more miserable without her. Whatever doubts he had, it would be worth it to have her in his arms again. But something must have happened… 

For once, Sally wished she had the Freak’s ability to look at someone and know exactly what was going on with them. At the very least, she wished he were here to solve this bloody case so that she could whisk Greg off to a pub for a heart to heart. Sally felt a little déjà vu, given that it was seven years ago to the day that she’d been looking this miserable over a cheating partner, and he’d been the one dragging her to the pub.

Finally, hours later, they wrapped up the scene and Sally planted herself in front of Greg with a determined look on her face. Greg looked up at her with haunted eyes and she suppressed a shudder. He sighed in resignation. “Yeah, alright. There’s one around the corner I saw when I got here.”

When their pints were ordered, Greg reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tossing them on the bar. “Greg! I thought you quit, you were doing so well!”

His expression grim, he bit out, “These aren’t mine. And they aren’t Felicia’s. She told me they belonged to a friend who left them when she came round for tea. But after what Sherlock said…” He shook his head.

Sally’s expression turned thunderous. “What? What did the Freak say to you?”

The barman delivered their pints and Greg took a generous gulp. “Last week at the Christmas party. I said the wife and I were back together and he said she was seeing a P.E. teacher.” 

Sally winced, not knowing whether to curse the insensitive prick or thank him for exposing the lying bitch. Greg scoffed as he shook his head. “How the _hell_ did he know the man’s bloody job? I remember thinking to myself that even if Sherlock were right and she was cheating again, he had to have been taking the piss about who she was seeing.” 

Greg took another pull of his drink. “When I got home that night, I saw the pack sitting there and I _knew_. It was like I could feel all the blood drain from my face. I picked up the cigs, and I very casually asked Felicia what kind of P.E. teacher smokes. Doesn’t it set a bad example for the students? She stared at me like I pulled a gun on her. Bloody Sherlock Holmes nailed it again. I walked right back out the house and went on to Dorset by myself for Christmas. Cancelled the tickets to Paris.”

“Christ, Greg. I’m sorry… _fuck_!” She laid her head on his shoulder. “I would never have wished this on you, mate.”

He rested his cheek against her hair. “I don’t think I could have said all this to anyone but you, Sal. You’ve…you’ve been there.”

“Bloody right I have.”

Greg straightened his head, and feeling the stiffening of his shoulders, Sally lifted hers. “Greg?”

He had a hang dog expression that had Sally stiffening herself. “All these years I thought maybe I’d given you shit advice. And now I think maybe it was for the best after all. I wish I’d listened to you, Sal. I knew you wanted me to leave her, like you’d left Deb. But see…that’s the thing. The reason I took her back was because of you.” 

Sally’s eyes went wide. “ _What_?”

He swallowed hard. “I saw what leaving Deb did to you. Breaking up with her…it _broke_ you, Sal. You were never the same after that. You haven’t been in a relationship even once in the past seven years. It’s all been hookups. Sal…you slept with bloody Anderson.” Sally felt her skin flush hot. “You slept with someone knowing he was married, Sal. Knowing how much it hurt to be the one cheated on.”

It took every bit of strength Sally had not to lash out at Greg. Bitterly, she ground out, “I knew where I stood with him, Greg. There were no promises to be broken. No telling me that I was the one when I knew I bloody well wasn’t.” She shook her head. “But I see your point. You thought by going back to her, you were choosing the less painful way to self-destruct.”

Greg scowled into his pint. “Turns out I chose wrong.”

Sally took a deep breath. “I’ve often wondered what would have happened if I’d stayed with Deb. Probably it would have been the same story.”

Greg bit his lip. “Sal…there’s something I’ve wondered myself. I noticed that you never dated a woman since Deb. I didn’t even know you were bi until that first bloke you took home with you. Is there a reason?”

Sally shrugged. “I wondered the same thing myself, till I read up on it. I’m bisexual, but homoromantic. I’ve avoided dating women because I’m afraid of falling in love and getting hurt again. With men it’s just…sex.”

“There’s never been anyone since Deb that you’ve wanted to try it on with? At _all_?”

Sally flushed. “There is someone. She’s so…she would never hurt anyone. Not a fly. The sweetest, gentlest person I’ve ever met, and yet she has the darkest sense of humor. Some of the jokes she’s made about the contents of stomachs she’s cut open.” Sally giggled. 

Greg’s eyebrows went up and he snorted, “I really hope you’re talking about an M. E.”

Sally tipped her head back and laughed. “Of course she is! It’s…” She sighed and took a long gulp of her pint. “It’s Molly Hooper.”

Greg’s eyes widened comically and he groaned. “Donovan, tell me you’re not serious.”

Sally gave him a morose look. “ _Dead_ serious.”

Greg slapped his forehead. “But she’s…”

“I know! She’s in love with the Freak, of all people.”

“Please stop calling him that. But yeah, she’s really in love with him, Sal. You should have seen how she was dressed at the Christmas party. I had to pick my jaw up off the floor when she took off her coat.”

Sally glared at him. “Oi!”

“Sorry! I’m just saying.” He gave her a quizzical look. “Is that why you hate him so much?”

Sally scoffed. “No! Okay, maybe that’s part of it. Only a small part.”

Greg’s mobile buzzed and he glanced at it. “She’s been texting me all bloody week.” He scrolled through the messages. “Trying to make it out like it was one little dumb mistake. Does she think I forgot the past or something? Deleted it, like Sherlock would say. She seems pretty convinced I’m going to get over it like I did the last time.” He put his hand to his face, rubbing his forehead.

“You’re not though, right?” When he didn’t respond, she leaned closer. “Greg? Please tell me you’re done for good this time.”

Greg scowled down at his pint. “It’s not that easy to walk away, Sal. Not when we were married for so long.”

Sally huffed. “You think I don’t know how hard it is? I’ve been there, remember. You’ve got to let her go, Greg. It’s gonna hurt for a bit of time, no doubt about that. But it’ll be alright. You just have to get through it, that’s all. Nothing heals the past like time.”

He gave her a skeptical look. “How much time, Sal? When exactly did you stop hurting?”

Sally winced and she looked away. “I’ll let you know when it happens.”

Greg finished his pint and lifted his hand for another. “You don’t deserve what she did to you, Sal. And I don’t think I deserve it either. I just want to love someone, and know that they love me, too. With all their heart. That doesn’t seem like asking too much.” 

“It isn’t asking too much, Greg. I know my actions don’t seem like it, but I truly believe I am…that _we_ _are_ born to love someone amazing. Someone worthy of what we can give them. Deb and Felicia can’t steal that from us. We will heal, and we will move on, and we will _find_ them, Greg. They are out there, whoever they are.”

Greg gave her a considering look. “Molly Hooper, perhaps?”

Sally snorted. “You mean if she ever gets over the F…bloody Holmes? Between him and that IT guy she dated, seems pretty clear she’s straight.”

“She could be bisexual.”

Sally shook her head. “I would have clocked it.”

“You didn’t clock me.”

Sally stared at Greg. “Wait, what? You like men, too?”

Greg gave her a sheepish smile. “Prefer em, if I’m honest. I love Felicia, don’t get me wrong, but the main reason I married her was because I thought being with a woman would be better for my career. Is it ironic that it turned out my career is what ended my marriage?”

Sally shook her head in amazement at this revelation. “Well, fuck me up. Maybe that someone you’re born to find is a bloke. It’s not the same as it was when you started out. I’d like to think being gay won’t interfere with becoming chief inspector.”

Greg huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. It’s something to think about, when I’m ready. It’s way too soon for that, though. My marriage isn’t even over yet.”

Sally elbowed him. “It doesn’t hurt to daydream a little. Come on now, I’ve confessed my crush on Hooper. I bet there’s some guy out there that you’ve been checking out, but you buried it because you were married.” Greg’s complexion turned ruddy and Sally’s eyes widened. “There _is_ someone, holy shit. Is he from the Met?”

Greg groaned and shook his head. “Leave it, Sal.”

Sally narrowed her eyes. Why would he not tell her? Was he that embarrassed? A horrible thought occurred to her. “It’s not… it’s not Holmes, is it?”

Greg’s head whipped around and his eyes widened. Sally was about to go ballistic when his expression cleared. “Oh, you mean Sherlock? God no!” He laughed and shook his head.

Sally glared at him. “Of course I meant Sherlock! It’s not like there’s another Holmes lurk… _shit_. Shit, shit, shit. Don’t bloody tell me there’s two of them!”

Greg adopted an innocent expression and sipped his pint. “Okay, I won’t tell you.”

Sally’s hands curled into fists. “Please tell me you’re just fucking with my head, Greg.”

Greg burst into laughter, and Sally lowered her head to the bar moaning in agony at the very idea. Another Holmes, and Greg had the hots for him. Sally hoped for all their sakes that this mysterious family member of Sherlock’s was either taken or very straight.

**2018**

“It’s your fault, you know.” 

Sally looked up from her perusal of the engagement announcement to give him a quizzical look. “How do you figure that?”

Greg gave her a gentle smile. “It was seeing you have the courage to ask Molly out on a date.”

Sally’s expression glowed as she grinned, her cheeks growing warm at the memory. Greg lifted his hand and touched her face. “That’s it right there. That’s the way you looked when you told me she said yes. I could tell you’d moved on, _finally_. I knew for sure then that it would be alright.” 

Sally’s smile widened even further, and the way her eyes shone reminded him of her wedding day. “I was so bloody terrified! Even after Sherlock told me I stood a chance, but only if I made the first move. And of course he was right, as always.” Her expression was fond, and Greg would always feel that sense of amazement and relief that they buried the hatchet between them after Sherlock’s return. 

Sally’s expression morphed back into confusion and she tilted her head. “But I don’t understand. If seeing my success gave you hope for happiness, why did you wait several years before you asked him out?”

Greg barked out a laugh. “I didn’t exactly have assurances from Sherlock to bolster me like you did. He thought there might be something there, and that’s why he asked me to look after Mycroft. But he wasn’t 100% sure like he usually is. I think he has a mental block where his brother is concerned. For that matter, so does Mycroft about him. They drive me round the bend sometimes.”

Sally gave him an evil grin and flapped the announcement in her hand. “And now you’re marrying into it. Good luck with that, Greg.” She lifted her pint glass and tapped it slightly to his before taking a drink.

“Ta very much, mate.” He lifted his own glass and took a swig. “I have a plan, though. I think if I can manage to get John’s head out of his arse and finally get him together with Sherlock, it’ll mellow the genius out and he’ll be less inclined to bicker with his brother.”

Sally rolled her eyes. “God, what it is about getting married that turns people into matchmakers?”

“Says the woman who set me up with that forensics officer. Even Sherlock knew that wouldn’t turn out well.”

Sally scrunched her nose. “Piss off! As if you trying to put me and Dimmock together worked out any better.”

“How was I to know he had a crush on Sherlock, too?” They both giggled over their pints.

Sally slapped her hand on the bar. “Hey, that might be the key to John getting a clue. Wind him up by telling him you’re planning to set up Sherlock with Dimmock.” They both went into another fit of giggles.

Both of their mobiles went off almost at once. Greg picked his up. Mycroft had sent him a text that said, ‘Come home, please’ and attached was a picture of his lovely long fingers loosening the tie at his throat. Greg’s legs twitched as he came close to leaping off his stool, but he wasn’t about to abandon Sally. He looked over, and saw she was biting her lip as she stared at her own mobile. “Get a text from Molly?”

Sally jumped slightly and tilted her mobile screen away from him. ‘Um, you could say that. She sent me a picture and…” Sally whistled and then blushed. 

“Is that so? I got something similar from Mycroft. They must have coordinated efforts.”

Sally huffed out a laugh. “I guess they decided between them that we’ve been out long enough. I don’t think we should reward their scheming, do you?”

Greg reluctantly put his mobile back in his pocket. “Nah, you’re right. Best not set a precedent that sending naughty pictures gets them what they want.”

They both stared resolutely at their pints for a few more moments before they caved and pulled out their wallets to pay the tab. “Happy New Year, Sal,” Greg said as he reached for his coat.

Sally threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. “And a very happy new year to you, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me gushing about Sherlock characters at sherlock-nanowrimo.tumblr.com


End file.
